Fire and Ice:Two roads leads to one destiny
by DivineKunoichi
Summary: Four years since Naruto has returned to the village and now we get to see what has happened to the original rookie nine. Secrets will be revealed pairings will be made, a stirring revelation awaits.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters. But I do own the thought and ideas behind this story.

Summary: This takes place 4 years after the beginning of the second part of Naruto. The rookie nine was reduced down to eight along with most of the nine being Jounins and one is now an Anbu member. So the story continues and we find ourselves in the middle of a peaceful time between the villages of Kohona and Suna. And so our story begins with the lives of some of the Kohona ninja and one lone Suna ninja finding their way and finding out peace sometimes comes with a price of its own.

Notes: 'Thoughts of the person'

"A person talking to another person"

(Probably will be updating these as the story moves along)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The years passed by and things have changed around Kohona, we find out how the teams have adapted and have grown and how some things have changed.

_** Team 7 – Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura**_

In all its dysfunction and cracked foundations was back together, the original team seven. This team consisting of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura along with their original Sensei was back together for the most part. The original plan happened to bring Sasuke back to the village; Sauske had defeated Itachi and therefore completing his task with -Snake- he decided to return to the village to do what his dream was to do. To recreate his clan with someone he loves.

Sakura after the return of Sauske decided to dedicate her life being a Medical Nin and healing at the hospital more than going out on missions. Sasuke and Sakura got married a short time afterwards. Sakura thought it better to stick by her husband and love, than to go out on missions where she could get hurt and could hurt her children when she started having them.

Tsunade was being a mentor and training Naruto in all the ways of becoming Hokage. She would tell him all he needed to know and all that there was to being a Hokage. Tsunade knew that the villagers would judge Naruto harshly if he made any mistake so she was rough on him. But as time passed Naruto got the hang of what it meant and started to understand how much pressure it was to keep the village on track and paperwork from building up.

If Naruto was not spending time in the Hokages office which was almost all of the time, he would be out training. His body had been adapting to the time and training that he had taken upon himself to do. The years that had passed by made him taller stronger and much more mature although he did have that perverted side that he couldn't get rid of because of Jiraiya and his experiences.

_**Team 8 – Kiba, Hinata and Shino**_

Kiba spent most of his time on missions and seemed like he was always around Hinata and his teammate Shino. Kiba however was also being trained by his own family members as well as his own Sensei. He trained as hard as he could improve his canine skills like smell and all this other senses so that even Akamaru would be jealous of his skills even though it wasn't meant to be that way.

Hinata being on the same level as her cousin Neji and being in a group mostly consisting of her old team members had experienced a new revelation to her jutsu. She found a new way to aid her teammates and kept her own power to its maximum. Hinata was just as strong as Sakura was before this time skip and maybe even more in some ways. Hinata had gotten over her crush on Naruto who thought of her as a friend and nothing more.

Of course that doesn't mean that her love life wasn't dull. The fact was that Hinata found love within one of her teammates. It all happened on a mission one night. Kiba and Hinata and a few others were on a mission when Kiba and Hinata were split up from the rest of the mission team, they were cornered by a couple of Missing Nin which was too powerful for the couple who had already been fighting almost the whole day. Hinata made a bold move using the rest of her chakra and skills to kill one of the Nin and injure the other. With the other leaving Kiba and Hinata there by themselves. Kiba had grabbed Hinata before she fell to the ground, and they exchanged a few words before Hinata succumbed to her chakra loss. Kiba carried her through the night until they got to a cave. He sat there and waited for a bit before he fell asleep too, he had her hand within his and was lying next to her to keep her warm. Nothing but the exchange of chakra on that night happened but, each of them realized that they had feelings for each other. They became close as a couple Kiba and Hinata were lovers. Much to the shock of themselves and their friends but were accepted as this.

Shino had been working a lot on operative missions as an Elite Jounin; he was his usual quiet self and did not talk to anyone but his teammates, Naruto and sometimes Shika. Team 8 was the only team that was truly completely full and still trained together every now and then. Like a crazy jigsaw puzzle with jagged edges you wouldn't think the pieces would fit they fit together. Team 8 was the only Team who basically stayed together through this time.

_**Team Gai – Lee, Tenten and Neji**_

Lee being a Jounin and having his own dojo had a lot of things on his plate. But he still found time to train and train over and over again. Being stronger for his friends and with the help of his Sensei, this was his way, even if it meant his life. This could have been compared to the strong duty that Naruto always had and still has as well.

Tenten was a part of a force usually on elite missions as a Jounin of course she also was a teacher at the Academy she decided to teach the new ninja about different weapons. She would explain how each weapon had its own special abilities and how some ninja like staying to one type and others use a barrage of them. She was enjoying this job very much and liked working with the academy students it seeming nostalgic that she used to be one of them. Of course there was always a piece of her that would never be whole because she never got to see Neji anymore.

Neji was apart of the Jounin exchange between the two villages, even though this part really didn't fit his character at all he still had diplomatic skills that none of the others could even come close to. This is why he was sent instead of anyone else from Kohona, his skills as a nobleman. Of course this did distance him from the things that he had known and the relationship that he and Tenten had built. His seemingly cold heart had a gentle side around Tenten at times which only she could see.

**Team 10 and the Female Sand Shinobi – Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino and Temari  
**

There has been the first fatality of the original rookie nine Chouji during a mission had saved the lives of his teammates by taking an poison needle to the heart…killing him almost instantly, of course the medical nins tried to save him but it was no use there was no time and it was already too late.

After the death of Asuma and the most recent death of Chouji, whatever left of team 10 had faded into the past. It seemed the two remaining members of the team had each went their own separate ways, which made it even more difficult on the two of them.

Shikamaru, stayed the way he was in most aspects, of course there was soreness inside losing his Sensei and now Chouji. He found his days gazing up at the clouds the only way to escape the painful reality. There was also other things that kept his mind off of the past and that was Temari, she had came a part of what he was after that point in time. He spent most of his time with her; making sure village business was accurate and taken care of. Along with the female Sand Shinobi was happy with what was going on with her village and the village she now called her home for quite some time. But there was still that part of him that was missing talking with Ino but every time he saw Ino or met with her he couldn't say too much and would just leave if the opportunity was held open.

Shikamaru wasn't the only one feeling the strain of the relationship between the two Ino was as well. Ino had tried to talk to her old teammate over and over again but the words that spilled out in her mind could never come out of her mouth. This is how she became so detached from everything she was.

Ino was the first of the rookie nine to pass the rank of Jounin and attain the rank of Anbu agent. Over the years that had passed she was training under Ibiki to become an Anbu agent. She didn't spend that much time at the flower shop because of training and the fact that if she was going to become an Anbu agent she wouldn't be there anymore anyways.

When she was accepted to the Anbu her first mission was with a couple of experienced Anbu, they're mission was to hunt down the Akatsuki. (This being before Sasuke came back to the village, after defeating Itachi.) She got separated from the group and found herself in the clutches of the pair of Itachi and Kisame. She was surprised when she wasn't killed instantly actually she was captured and placed in a cell. She was tortured only by the silence until one day Itachi had grown tired of letting her sit there and interrogated her. Not much came out of Ino in the state she was in by that time she could care less if she lived or died. Finally she was released; there was a connection that was developed between Itachi and Ino during some time after before she truly left. They taught each other much during some time after and built a relationship understanding each others pain and coming to front with their own decisions. She was near when he was finally killed; she had to witness the release of his spirit, since she had gotten so attached to him. No tears came from her eyes though, it seemed like they would be pointless.

Ino returned to the village 2 months after the death of Itachi, it seemed that Anbu thought her dead or missing, they were shocked when she walked through the gates but she was still and Anbu so she had to be interrogated, so the interrogation went on and only a few things were said. She revealed all that was told to her by Itachi about the Akatsuki. She then was put through a new Anbu training. The cruelest of them all, the new tactics that the Anbu had to learn is to break down the emotional tier and replace it with cold emotionless bricks, building immunity to feelings. This increased her power to a different level that anyone had seen before without the hold of emotions she took off into a new chakra level. It took her almost a year to complete the training and after that she was hollow almost emotionless. It would take her mission after mission to return to a sort of normal state.

This drove the stake between Shikamaru and her even more. But when separated she found comfort in another person, after the main Anbu missions were done she was put back on duty to watch over the Hokage and Naruto. One day Naruto asked Ino if she was doing alright, they hadn't talked in so long it seemed like years; in fact it was years almost 2 years to be exact. She would seem emotionless telling him that she was fine but after must pressure from Naruto the brick wall that was built crumbled a little to show a bit of her old self to Naruto…her vulnerability. Naruto and Ino found comfort in talking with each other and expressed everything freely when they were in private. Ino finally felt joy again and continued to watch over the Hokage and Naruto as far as her mission was to go.

_**The New Mission – Rescue and Return Tenten and Gai Sensei!**_

At then end of the day while day was turning to dusk another headache came forth for Tsunade it seemed the mission to the hidden waterfall village had ended in disaster. The team that was supposed to retrieve a scroll from the village leader was attacked by a bunch of unknown Nin. This was trouble; the team that was attacked consisted of Gai, Lee, Shino and Tenten the mission was a failure. The only two that were not captured who returned with non fatal wounds were Shino and Lee. These two were questioned and Tsunade had all of the papers ready to set up another mission to retrieve the two captured Nin.

She called for the following 6 Ninja to hold this special mission. Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata and Temari were selected. With the team of 1 Anbu and 5 Jounin they were sure to get to the bottom of what happened and defeat the unknown Nin and retrieve the ones that were captured. She would call for only 1 tonight, the one who would lead this mission, Ino.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk when the doors opened to her office, in walked the beautiful blond Kunoichi, her body had strength showing how her muscles were toned, and her hair was not in a ponytail as it was so long ago it was flowing freely. Her dress attire was the formal uniform of an Anbu, the tattoo of the Anbu was showing on her right upper arm. She had her mask over her face then pulled it up off her face placing it up away from her face then looked to Tsunade. She bowed, "You sent for me, Hokage-Sama."

Tsunade smiled and then waved her hand to the formality then motioned for her to sit down. She had a bottle of Sake near her then her smile turned serious. "The secret mission to retrieve a scroll from the Hidden Waterfall Village as failed; two of our Jounin are missing. I need you to head a team of 5 other Jounin." She then grabbed a clipboard and handed it to Ino. "There is all we know of our unknown Nin problem. If there is anything else you want to know I suggest you go to the Hospital in the morning and question Shino and Lee yourself. I sent messages to the Jounin and told them to meet you at the gates in early afternoon and they will be briefed before then."

Tsunade shifted back, "Take that with you and read over it tonight." Tsunade then stood up and walked over to the window looking out over the village. "We need them back alive and we need the unknown Nin brought in for interrogation or killed. Which ever of these options will be up to you at your own discretion? That is all for now, I trust you know how to handle things from here out. Is there any questions before you go?"

Tsunade shifted her gaze towards Ino. Ino stood up and then she gave a head shake, "No Hokage-sama. I understand everything that must be done." Ino bowed then took her leave. She would hop from building to building until ending up at the Yamanaka estate, slipping in quietly as a ninja could be. She grabbed some tea and sat down in a chair looking over the chart then she gave a slight sigh after sipping some tea thinking.

'This mission is going to be difficult, not because it is retrieval of our own and capture or killing our enemy. The uneasiness is that I will be on a mission with someone I haven't spoken too in far too long…Shika…how will we handle this.' This was the last thought she had before sub coming too her need for sleep, she fell asleep in the chair.

End Chapter One

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(First try at a FanFic, review and comment please. I want to know how I am doing!)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry for not updating and that this took so long. Thank you for the reviews. I had a very busy schedule and I'm surprised I got this out at this time but I will begin chapter 3 shortly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 2**_

**Around Kohona**

**Yamanaka Estate**

When daybreak came and shine through the glass window of the Yamanaka Estate it fell upon a young woman who was still sitting in the same chair she had fallen asleep the night before. She scrunched her face and brought up one of her hands to block the sun from her eyes. Ino then looked around and gave herself a slight smirk laughing at herself on the inside; she had fallen asleep at the table, then shook her head a bit and stood up. She piled the mission details in a nice stack. Exiting the room to take a shower and clear her head before doing anything else, after getting dressed she headed out.

**Ninja Training Grounds**

Naruto was up bright and early, doing his morning training session like he would always do he had improved a great deal his control of both his own and the demon fox chakra had increased. Training helped clear his mind and it kept his body awake for the rest of the day, going through for the village paperwork did get tiring. As he was just finishing his training an official courier walked up to him and handed him a mission scroll and spoke to him. "The Gondaime Hokage would like you to meet her in her office within 30 minutes to go over mission briefing." With that the courier left him. Naruto saw that the courier had four other scrolls; he then opened the scroll reading it to himself. He closed it and put it in the inner pocket of his jacket then headed towards the Hokage's office.

**Ninja Apartments**

Temari was up early as well; she was at a desk finishing up a message to Suna. It was a personal message to her brothers; she wanted to see how everything was doing without her. She worried about those two, her being the eldest and being away, although she would never show it to anyone else. She would hear a knock at the door, she sealed the message and then she stood up and walked over to the door. She opened the door and saw the courier; the courier relayed the same message that was given to Naruto. Temari nodded and then she walked out with her Iron Fan. She would first drop the message off then headed to the Hokage's Office.

**Inuzuka House**

Kiba was practicing new techniques and honing old skills. His mother would tell him to keep up with all of this training, becoming his overshadow every morning. Today was no different except for interruption. Kiba was sitting in a tree near the house focusing on honing some of his older skills, he had smelled a different scent come from the front of the house. He paid it no mind until his mother came into the back to tell him the message and hand him the scroll that was handed to her. He would take off at that time; Ankamaru wouldn't be accompanying him since he was getting his own training. While looking at the scroll he noticed the other names and saw that Hinata was on the list. He would head down the road off to the Hyuuga Manor.

**Hyuuga Manor**

Hinata was up and already dressed, she had taken this time to eat some breakfast, the morning's sun shining into the room only disturbed by the curtains that shaded the direct rays. She was just finishing when there was a knock at the door the servant answered the door then came to Hinata. Hinata walked to the door, she was handed the scroll and then given the message. She nodded to the courier and then he was gone.

Kiba came up to the door just as Hinata was about to close it. Hinata spotted him then spoke softly, "Good morning Kiba, you headed off to the Hokage's office? Kiba grinned and then nodded. Hinata spoke again, "Alright give me a second and I'll walk with you." She smiled and then went to grab her ninja belt then headed off down the road with him towards the Hokage's office.

**Nara Compound**

In a field behind the main building up on a hill under a tree, a pair of arms came up from the green grass. Shikamaru was watching the Horizon, a few clouds that seemed to lazily drift across the sky. Laying up there like he always did. He was interrupted by the appearance of the messenger, he hopped up quickly and was given the same message and scroll then the messenger would disappear. He sighed wondering what this was about; hopefully the Hokage didn't want him to do anything else that would be troublesome. He opened the scroll and read it then closed it back up and walked out of the compound and down the road to the Hokage's office.

**On the way to the Hospital**

Ino after walking out of the estate walked down the road, she went over the mission details in her mind while she walked. It felt strange not to be in Anbu attire she was wearing a flack jacket and pants. She passed by a couple of shops and stopped at the flower shop picking up a couple bouquets of flowers; she gave a smile to her father. It seemed so strange to see him there working without her beside him. She gave a wave then headed off back on the trail to the hospital.

**Hokage's Tower**

Five convened in front of the tower, the first to appear was Naruto he thought about doing something immature but decided against it, he had to fight those urges he was on his way to becoming the next Hokage he had to start acting like it, this also brought up the question of why he was on a mission with other Jounin why would he have to go out on a mission like this, he would have to ask after the briefing.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted from thought by two different smells and the footsteps of others. Hinata and Kiba appeared in front of him they both gave a smile then Kiba spoke.

"Hey Naruto, usually you're the last one to get here what's up?" Kiba grinned.

Naruto smirked. "Well I thought I would be the first here, you guys took your time."

Hinata spoke, "Hello, Naruto. Our scrolls came about a half an hour ago you probably got it the message first that's no fair."

Naruto waved it off and then looked to another side; Kiba looked the same way smelling the scent. Temari walked in from the opposite side Kiba and Hinata came from. She gave them all wave. Then spoke softly.

"Hello Naruto, Hinata, Kiba. Sorry for arriving a bit late I had to mail a letter to Suna; it's my monthly letters to my brothers. Who are we waiting for?" Temari looked around and then coming from the opposite side Shikamaru walked up to the group. One word would come from his mouth. "Yo."

They acknowledged him then Shizune came from the tower and escorted them into the Hokage's office. Tsunade would turn around in her chair watching them file in; they all took a different position in the office getting comfortable. When they had gotten to that point she would start her briefing.

"Greetings to everyone, it's nice to see you all. Everyone is here except for Ino. I have no doubt Ino is on her way to the Hospital to see if she can get anymore information from Shino and Lee." She glanced around the room and then nodded.

"Getting back to your mission briefing, this is an A Ranked mission. The team of Gai, Tenten, Shino and Lee were supposed to deliver an important scroll from the Fire country to the Wind country. On the way they were ambushed by some unknown Nin. Shino and Lee got away but Gai and Tenten were taken hostage as far as we know. Your mission is to retrieve Gai and Tenten as well as information on the new enemy. This enemy needs to be captured and interrogated or killed. Captured would be the ultimate goal." She turned slightly to the side watching the group out of the corner of her eye. "Each of you has been chosen because of your unique qualities. For instance, I chose Naruto because he has the combined skills of all of you except for Hinata and he has mastered a few techniques that even Youndaime Hokage was working on. Each quality will help in this instance since this is an unknown enemy. You will be leaving today meet at the gates in two hours, prepare yourselves the last known location was in Otakagarue." They all nodded, most of them left there was only one left.

Tsunade turned her attention to Shikamaru; before she could say anything he took the initiative. "Wouldn't it be more logical to have a full Anbu force to take on this mission than five Jounin and one Anbu captain?" She looked to him and then she returned to her seat and looked at him. "I trust you six more than I trust any other Anbu forces, besides this mission that failed had an important document that was not supposed to be read by anyone except who it was addressed too." She turned a bit, "Are you worried about having Ino on a team with you, and I know it has been quite a while since you have had a mission with her. Believe in her and believe that this will succeed and you two will be fine. Of course you didn't need me to remind you of that." She smiled and then turned away. Shikamaru gave a slight sigh then left.

**Hospital (Occurring same time as briefing)**

She was about to the Hospital it was strange the last time she was carrying flowers had been well over a couple of years, the smell seemed to soothe her. She then entered the hospital; she walked up to the main desk and asked the room numbers of Lee and Shino. She decided to visit Lee first. She would head up the stairs to the second floor.

She walked up to the room where Lee was staying she took a step close and then heard some heavy breathing. She gave a slight smile thinking he must be pushing himself again training while he was injured. She gave a soft knock on the door. Lee hopped up from his position on the floor and then made it to the bed just in time for the door to open. "Lee it's me Ino." She spoke, Lee gave a slight sigh, and he knew if a nurse would have caught him he would have been in big trouble. Then again a nurse would have announced before she came in. Ino walked over and placed the bouquet in a vase near the bed then took a seat in a chair next to his bed. "I assume you know why I have come…I'm here to ask you about the mission, is there anything you can contribute to what you saw or what happened?" Ino didn't know the meaning of small talk anymore, she would rather get to the point, it was getting too close to the time she wanted to leave and she still had to talk with Shino. Lee looked at Ino and then gave a slight smile and nodded sitting up and looking to her. Lee would give her a few details she would know and then the last thing he said struck her. "Snakes were apart of the group it seemed they were under influence of the leader of the unknown Nin." _'Snakes that could only mean that those Nin might have been from Otakagrue. We might be dealing with..'_ She left that thought open. She then got up and bowed to Lee. " I know you want to go with us but its best if you stay here and heal, trust me. Gai and Tenten are in the best of hands, I'll make sure to get them back safe and sound." She turned and walked to the door then walked out.

Ino walked to the next room and this time she knocked, she heard Shino from the other side. "Come in." She entered his room and then gave shut the door behind her, she walked up beside his bed just like she did Lee's and set the bouquet of white irises in the vase next to his bed and then sat down. "You know what I'm here to ask you about." Shino gave a nod. "And?" Shino would only speak a bit but it would be the same as what Lee had told her and the things she had already known. She was about to get up when Shino grabbed her wrist. "Do something for me, since me and Lee can't go with you let me try placing a new type of bug on you, it won't hurt you only it will place a bug in your left ear, it will be how we communicate. This will ease the suffering of not hearing from you and it might help us aide you if you are in trouble." She grinned a bit knowing he wouldn't back down, when Shino had something on his mind he would make it happen besides this might be a chance to try something new if this worked just think of the things it could pan out to be. She nodded then placed a hand on his shoulder, "Alright lets try it." Shino nodded and released a bug it was miniscule in size but she could feel it crawl up her skin and bury itself into her ear. "Contact me in about five minutes and we'll see if it works at the gates." She then left his room and headed towards the gates.

**Gates of Kohona**

Naruto, Kiba, Hinata and Temari were at the gate when Ino appeared in front of them. She looked around and then gave a slight sigh knowing there was one missing and it was Shikamaru, she wondered where he could be. Although she knew where he was he was probably on his way. She then looked to the others and nodded, "We'll start when Shikamaru gets here, I need to tell you some more information and how we are going to communicate with each other, until then lets just relax." Just then she heard something within her mind,_ 'Can you hear me?'_ the bug sent a vibration into her ear sending it to her mind, she answered back the same way sending her own vibration from her thought to the bug. _'Shino is that you?'_ the bug vibrated back again, _'Yes, it works. I will be in contact with you soon.'_ Ino's thoughts vibrated back into the bug _'No, I will contact you, I can't be distracted if I think I know who it is we're in for one hell of a fight.'_ The bug vibrated back, _'Alright, I'll await your message.' _With that everything went silent.

Shikamaru appeared between Naruto and Hinata as they were lined up in front of Ino. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting something delayed me." Ino nodded and then she pulled something out of inside jacket pocket. There were six crystals and six whistles. The crystals were about the size of a nickel and the whistles no larger than a finger nail. Each crystal had its own color. They all looked to the crystals and whistles then looked at Ino giving her a strange look then Kiba spoke up. "What are those?" Ino grinned, "I'm glad you asked Kiba, these are how we are going to communicate with each other." They were all floored by that comment.

Naruto spoke up, "How are THOSE little things gonna help us communicate with each other." Ino smirked. "Well I'm glad you asked that Naruto. You the whistles put out an inaudible sound even to the keenest of ears, yes even yours Kiba." Kiba snapped his fingers. "These crystals react to the sound by vibrating, there is no need for words if someone blows their whistle this will vibrate the crystals." Shikamaru then spoke, "That's all well and good but what if two different people blow their whistle at the same time." Ino gave a stern look to all of them then snapped at the three men, "Will you let me finish!?" They were all taken a back and then nodded.

Almost in unison the three guys thought _'Wow she's scary when someone oversteps their boundaries.' _ Hinata just shook her head although she wanted to laugh she kept her composure, served them right for talking over Ino.

"The crystals with glow and point in the direction of the whistle each whistle has its own sound so it will be easy if two were blown at the same time then you would have two beams of light going in each direction." She tossed Hinata a cloudy white crystal and a whistle, Kiba got a black red crystal and a whistle, Naruto got a yellow crystal with a whistle, Shikamaru got a green crystal with a whistle and then she took the blue crystal with a whistle. "We'll move out 5km and then we'll start our search. Let's go!" they all took off leaving the gates disappearing into the forest ahead.

Alright chapter 2 complete! Tell me what you think. Chapter 3 will be action packed and probably will take me the most time, I hope it doesn't take as long as this past chapter.


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note : **_Fire and Ice:Two roads leads to one destiny_

OMG! I'm sorry! I just had to ask. I think the reason why I'm stuck is because I don't know who would be best suited as pairs. So I'm going to ask my reviewers and new viewers, to choose.

So this is the deal, I'll make up a poll for this story and when I get enough or what I think is enough I'll make the pairings according of course I'll give you enough options for choosing all your pairings so its gonna be a big pole.

Go to my profile, I'll put up a poll with the battle pairings. Then I'll knock out two chapters for you and have them by the end of February. Maybe more chapters if I get on a streak.

Until then I'll be seeing you .

**DivineKunoichi**


End file.
